


Lean on me

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Prompt: “Buck falls asleep on Eddies lap and Eddie doesn’t move for hours.”
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 239





	Lean on me

It’d been a tough afternoon with three call outs. One with a huge factory fire. It took them a while to put it out but thankfully no one was hurt.

Eddie lets himself fall on the couch tiredly. His shift isn’t over yet, still a couple of hours to go. He rubs his eyes and downs a bottle of water to wake himself up. He turns on the TV when he sees Buck walking over to him. 

The other firefighter looks worn out and tired. Buck lets himself flopp down on the couch next to Eddie.

“What a fuckn shift, man. I’m knackered.”

Eddie laughs and throws him a bottle of water over.

“You can say that.”

Buck downs the water in one go and rests his head against the head piece of the couch. He puts his arm over his eyes, groaning out loudly.

“I need my bed.”

Eddie nugdges him softy against his shoulder. 

“Only two more hours to go. Let’s pray there won’t be another call out today.”

“What we watching?” Buck asks, a loud yawn escaping his mouth.

“Dunno, documentation about this new fire truck.”

“Uhuuu.” Buck yawns again.

The two men are watching the documentation for a bit when Eddie notices Bucks eyes are shutting close and he tries to blink them open again. He watches the other man for a while wondering if he should get him a coffee or something. Seconds later Bucks head falls on the headpiece of the couch and he slides downways over to Eddie, his head coming to it’s halt on his lap.

Eddie laughs and wants to shake the other man awake. He stops in his tracks though and looks at Buck again. His face is slack and he’s got a small smile on his lips. His long eye lashes are resting against his cheeks, beautifully. His chest moves up and down in a slow rythm and Eddies knows Bucks fully asleep now.

He doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. He looks at the clock. One hour left of their shift. He hopes there won’t be another call. It looks like Buck really needs a nap.

Bucks hair is messy and a curl is resting on his forehead. Eddie can’t help but brush it away gently. The other man doesn’t flinch, just breathes quietly.

Eddie smiles and focuses back on the TV show again.

“Eddie?”

He feels a hand on his shoulder and he startled. He notices he can’t move because there’s a weight on his lap. He looks down and sees Buck still resting in his lap. A tiny bit of drool is coming out of the man’s mouth. It’s adorable if he’s being honest. He looks back at the clock. It’s one hour after the end of their shift. He must have fallen asleep too.

“Shift’s over you can go home?” Chimney smiles.

Eddie looks down and Buck, who’s still sleeping peacefully. He can’t wake him up right now.

“Yeah, I’ll just give him some more mins, looks like he needs it.”

Chimney grins but doesn’t say anything and waves him goodbye on his way out of the fire station.

Suddenly Buck moves around on his lap and Eddie automatically puts his hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly.

“Shhhhh it’s fine, sleep Evan. It’s all good.”

Buck takes a deep breath in but doen’t open his eyes and after some seconds Eddie can hear him snore softly. He grabs the blanket from his side and carefully throws it over the younger man. He knows they shouldn’t sleep like this, his back won’t be happy about it later but he doesn’t want to wake the other man. He could do with some rest too before heading home.

He lets his hand rest on Bucks shoulder and leans back. Not long and Bucks soft breathing lulls him into a peacefull sleep.


End file.
